


to meet again, in a better life

by narukamiyu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: She dreamed that the spring breeze was kissing her cheeks, and she imagined that she was alive again.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	to meet again, in a better life

**Author's Note:**

> listening to memories of you/brand new days/memories of the school (all versions), A+ 10/10 would cry again

On the bad days, when the Seal grew weak and her strength waned, she couldn’t remember her name. There was too much strain on her soul, words that she didn’t recognize battering at her mind.  _ Erebus. Nyx. _

_ Arisato. _

Ah, that was her name, wasn’t it? It fit snugly into her identity, even as she struggled to keep her tenuous hold on consciousness.

Most of the time, she slept. Or maybe that wasn’t the right word; it was as if she were a blank slate, merely existing and doing not much else. Time didn’t matter then, and that was fine with her.

On the good days, she dreamed. Those days were rare but cherished, her memories playing like a movie and her imagination reaching for a life where she got to simply enjoy her days with her friends. The bittersweet nature of her current state wasn’t lost to her, but she saw no point in lingering on it. 

_ Arisato Hamuko.  _ That was her, holding hands with Yukari and Fuuka as she dragged them into the mall, claiming that it was time to shop for some winter clothes. The three of them laughed as Junpei tripped over nothing on his way to greet them eagerly, though he took it in stride. Mitsuru shook her head at their antics, even as her amused smile gave her away. She asked Akihiko if he had any shopping to do, to which he said something about the new training equipment that he wanted to check out. Ken asked him for help on getting more treats for Koromaru, and Aigis listed the brands that their trusty dog liked best. 

Shinjiro was there, too. He looked healthier, happier. He reached out a hand toward her, a knowing smirk on his face…

She awoke to darkness, and her heart ached. She was proud of her friends.  _ She missed them so much.  _ The tears never escaped her closed eyes, but the longing was almost too much.

Moments passed, though she had no way of knowing how long it had been. A voice whispered to her, an insistent tug on her soul that immediately caught her attention. Impulse told her to hold out her arm, so she did.

Warm fingers wrapped around her wrist, but she didn’t startle. It felt...right. As if the other person was someone she knew, someone who had always been connected to her. 

Blue hair. Sad eyes that reflected her own. 

He let go of her wrist, but she could still feel the bond between them. “You’re here too,” he said. Some part of her should have been alarmed by this, but she felt nothing but calm.

“You’re me, and I’m you.” Her whisper carried in the space between them. He nodded silently, and for the first time since her death, tears pricked at her eyes.

“Good to know I’m not alone.” The way he said it was nonchalant, but she knew the feeling behind it. It was hard not to be afraid, no matter how much they wanted to play at being a hero. 

“You never are,” she said with a chuckle. If it sounded a bit watery, well, he would understand. The smile he gave her was worth it anyway.

His presence was getting faint again, and exhaustion crept into her body. Hamuko blinked sleepily as he disappeared, though his voice was strong in her ears. “One day, we’ll get out. Until then...you should rest.”

When was the last time that she had felt hope? It washed over her as she closed her eyes, the boy’s power easing her into a peaceful dream. She would thank him later, but for now…

She dreamed that the spring breeze was kissing her cheeks, and she imagined that she was alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> i may...write a sequel. who knows


End file.
